Pain of the Past: Revised
by Erieene
Summary: Many, many years ago Artemis had a great friend. One who kept his promises and made sure she was smiling all the time. A promise was kept and broken in one night. The dreaded day for Artemis and her hunters. One that they would give anything to change if possible. It's time for Artemis to move on but to do so she needs to get over the pain by going to the past. Does she want to?


**Hello people I'm back with this story being rewritten because of my improvement in the writing department. Now I am very sorry for not updating this story while posting new ones, the truth is, I was running out of inspiration. You all loved the last chapter and I am very happy, believe me but I found myself drawing a blank for the next chapter. In hopes of gaining back the inspiration I am doing this rewrite. I hope that you will enjoy it!**

 **Mount Olympus, Throne Room**

Olympus was lively as always. Satyrs and Nymphs danced to the music played by the muses. Stands selling food where Merchants yelled out their special deals of Arombosia or Nectar being half off. Everything was back to normal and it didn't feel like two wars had just occurred, each of them leaving quite deep scars that were slowly healing. The throne room was a different situation altogether.

Today was December 15th and the Olympian Gods were arguing as usual as they sat upon their thrones. Lady Artemis and Hestia were the only ones that weren't participating, but rather had something of much more importance in their minds. Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and Maidens had tears streaming down her face as reminisced a memory attached to this day. While Lady Hestia looked at her niece with worry she was the only one after her hunters to know the significance of this day.

Her family was still oblivious to her niece's pain despite the amount of years passing by. Sometimes she wished that her family was more observant, maybe then they wouldn't have so many fights nor damage the universe as much with their powers.

Artemis still in turmoil ignored the racket that surrounded her. She was trapped in memories that brought pain, love, and sadness. _Today marks the 500th year he was taken from the hunt, from me. Why couldn't I have been stronger to save him? Why did I waste all my time on useless things when he was with me the entire time! Why…._ She distressed, an image of a young boy around eighteen years old looked at her with a smile in her mind.

 _Aren't you going to come with me Arty?_ She still remembered how his voice sounded, how he smelled, and how his eyes would shine when he was laughing. She felt that she was being mocked, taunted for she could never join him because of her duties.

 _I wish I could join you more than anything, but keeping the balance in check is important and my duty. You would understand wouldn't you?_ She thought a sad smile appearing on her lips. Her hand played with a pendant that was around her neck, it wasn't pretty by a long shot; rather it carried a great sentimental value to her. To her this one item was her reason for not fading, her only motivation.

Turning towards her twin, Apollo, the tears streamed down faster. Was it horrible for her to not find comfort in her brother? For all the secrets she held from him, from her family. Would they have understood? They didn't even know her real reason for her oath nor her hatred for men. It wasn't only because of how they treated women, no it was because of how they spat on his image. A true man and the only man she would ever break her oath to.

 _After all I changed it; no one knows the conditions of my maidenhood, no one, but my hunters._ Artemis was so immersed into her thoughts that Apollo had to shake her shoulder to make her look at him. He was looked at her with worry, despite his goofy attitude Apollo cared deeply for his sister, how could he not when she was the one to take care of them when they were younger? He frowned when Artemis gave a shaky smile,

"What's wrong sis and don't lie, I know you better than anyone."That appeared to be the wrong thing to say as Artemis started to cry even more. At this point all the others realized that Artemis was not being herself and questioned what Apollo did this time.

"I didn't do anything! She was looking depressed and I wanted to know why! This is the result from asking!" He exclaimed lost on what to do, Artemis _never_ cried, ever.. Apollo was completely out of his comfort zone, he never seen his sister act like this. To him she was always the tough one and to see her like this made him feel lost on what to do. Ares with his stupidity opened his mouth,

"She's only sad about one of her hunters dying. She needs to get over the fact that all of them are going to die one day. They were only given semi-immortality. It's best she learns that now then later." Hestia winced, _that was the wrong thing to say Ares, especially with what day it is._ Artemis froze completely and before the Olympians could move much less blink they found her holding a knife on Ares's throat.

"I _dare_ you to say that again! You know nothing of the pain I feel, so _don't_ act all high and mighty." Stepping back from the now wary God of War Artemis left the room. Aphrodite to all the others surprise smacked Ares over the head with her purse.

"You really are an idiot!" she said and went back to fixing her nails.

 **Artemis Pov**

I understand that there are chances of my hunters dying! I know it better than he or anyone else would ever know! I ignored all the nymphs, satyrs, and dryads that moved out of my way as I headed towards my temple. My hunters were staying there, but they were all in their own rooms mourning. I walked to the very end of the building and pushed in a certain stone. A door opened up that I hid with the help of Aunt Hestia. Walking in I looked at all the drawings that were placed on the walls, many of them his and others I had done over the years.

 _You're no fun Arty!_

 _Lay back a little!_

 _Let's make a promise! I promise to make sure your safe and smiling at all times!_

 _Huh? What do you mean that you don't like chocolate! Chocolate is the best!_

 _Hey Arty, we're best friends, right?_

His voice kept appearing in my mind as I looked over all the drawings. So many memories we had together, of course there were many fights! I laughed a bit at the memories of one particular one. Some of them were even on the smallest of things, caused my hunters much amusement. My chuckles turned to sobs and soon I was on the floor clutching the pendant as a lifeline. What I would do to reverse that day, the day you were taken from me.

 _Back in the throne room..._

"Finally noticed it have you?" to everyone's surprise it was Aphrodite that spoke.

"Notice what?" Apollo asked not liking the fact that he didn't know what was plaguing his twin sister. Sighing she stopped filing her nails and looked at everyone,

"Artemis has been feeling heartbreak for the past five hundred or so years."

"Heartbreak, why would she be feeling that? I mean I understand the death of her hunters hitting her, but we've all become accustomed to it. What's making her stay in mourning for so long?" Demeter asked. Shaking her head, Aphrodite replied,

"That's not my place to say and even if I could I wouldn't tell you." The rest of the Olympians were surprised, Aphrodite was never one to be this serious.

"It may not be your place to say Goddess of Love, but it is ours." The fates spoke at the doorway of the room. The Fates never stopped weaving the thread of life nor cutting it. It was a job that many of the gods never wished to have for the amount of power the Fates held was dangerous. They feared that any of them would turn insane just by knowing when their children would die and how. They finally noticed the sad and pitying looks the Fates wore,

"It is time you learn of Artemis story. The story that has caused her to become heartbroken beyond repair while also being the story of our regret." They spoke as one.

"Regret, I don't understand." Zeus spoke. The three smiled,

"We regret cutting this thread despite it being the time for the person to depart." Before anything could be said by the Olympians with this new knowledge the room around them changed to that of a forest.

500 years ago...

 **Artemis Pov**

After the council "meeting" that my father forced all of us to attend, we all teleported back to our places. Appearing a bit father from where we had last set camp, I went deeper into the forest for some much needed relaxation. The latest hunt that Father has given us is tiring and stressful. The Nemean Lion is hard to track and we suspect that it has an ally that is concealing it from our senses, with this help the hunt has stretched from a few weeks to months deep into my thoughts I bumped into someone, it was a boy, and he looked to be on the edge of adulthood. Before I could turn him into an animal, out of rage for touching me, the boy quickly kneeled.

"I apologize, Lady Artemis, had I known that you were here I would have been more aware. It is my own ignorance that has made me touch you and I deeply apologize for that once more. It should have come to my mind that others may also be doing the same. Please forgive me." He said. The entire time he was looking down at the floor, voice filled with regret and respect.

I was shocked at the politeness that this boy had shown. Wary, I observed him, was it a trap, did he plan to trick me? The boy has stayed in the same position for over five minutes. Something inside me was telling me to let him go, curious on what would happen I spoke,

"Very well just this once I will let a man be. Only because of your respect that you have shown. What is your name and who is your godly parent?" He had a different feel to the other mortals. The boy paused,

"My name is Perseus, Percy for short Lady Artemis. I do not know who my father is; my mother abandoned me when I was young." Sadly he was not lying so I could not change him for disrespecting a woman. I was about to question him some more, but realized that my hunters would be wondering where I have went off to. I left without saying anything.

 **Percy Pov**

I let out a breath of relief when she was truly gone. Well that was...interesting, yes interesting would be the right word to use. I guess I'm one of the lucky or super rare males to meet Lady Artemis and not be turned into an animal.

Getting up from my kneeling position I quickly checked over the snares I set up yesterday. Three rabbits were caught, and nicely since there was no blood dripping. Resetting the traps once more I headed back to my camp, whistling a happy tune all the way. Everything I told her is true; I do not know who my father is despite my knowledge of being a demigod if the monsters hunting me are any indication. Mother abandoned me on the doorstep of an abusive home that used me as a slave. I ran away when I was five and started living in the forest ever since.

 _At least I know father cares for me._ I thought, my father although never spoke to me, gave me gifts that would help me against the monsters or get food. I got a bow and quiver of arrows on my seventh birthday. On my ninth I got two silver daggers that I usually used for skinning animals. I would then sell the furs to a merchant where used that money for education. I learned to be a black smith and doctor by the time I became fifteen. With the help of the mist I made my teachers and anyone else forget I even existed. Although life was difficult I wouldn't change anything. I was having a good life with no worries.

Wanting to figure out or at least have an idea on who my father was I tried to see if I had powers or abilities, but nothing occurred. I may be a son of Hermes, but there was the small chance that I wasn't. Life can be so confusing at times! Sighing I went inside my tent and placed the animals on my table. Quickly I prepared a stew with some wild vegetables that I found nearby. When done with dinner I returned to sketching a herd of deer that I saw a while ago. Maybe I'll draw Artemis if I have the time. When done with my sketch I went to sleep.

 **Artemis Pov**

The moment I reached the camp all of my hunters asked me where I've been. I told them that I went for a walk after the meeting was done. That boy, Perseus my mind supplied, shocked me. I thought that he would look over my form or try to kiss me; instead he bowed to me and apologized for bumping into me. He gave me _respect_. Exhausted I decided to go to bed early. If I had known what changes that one boy would bring I would have avoided him.

 **Remember to review! Until next time!**

 **~Erieene**


End file.
